


Inevitable

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

"I know what you're doing, Snape."

Severus shifted in his sickbed and silently regarded the furious boy in the doorway.

Ron Weasley slammed the door shut. "Hermione may be taking care of you whilst you recuperate, but she's _my_ girlfriend. I've heard the way you talk to her."

Severus smirked faintly. "I've said nothing inappropriate."

"It's not what you say, it's _how_ you say it. Your voice gets deeper, and you whisper to her." Frustrated, Ron ground his teeth. "She's spending more and more time with you. Everybody knows Hermione and I will be married someday. Leave her alone."

The smirk grew. "What topics do you discuss with Hermione?"

Ron blinked at the apparent change of subject. "What?"

"We speak of her interest in legal reform, of potions innovations and advances in Arithmancy, creating new charms and alternate uses for Transfiguration. What do _you_ talk about?"

Ron gaped, and Severus tilted his head, the white bandage pulling taut against his throat.

"Don't bother answering; I already know," Severus continued. "You talk of Quidditch, of what you want for dinner, and your favourite sweets." The smirk was in full blossom now. "I assure you, Weasley, your marriage is far from inevitable."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written for the Final Word Drabble challenge meme.


End file.
